Weird Valentine's Day
by Kanon58
Summary: Not yet been Beta The title was Simple yet the Title was Weird. Inside the fic it looks simple yet it was actually very weird. Got Curious? Its Valentines yet surprisingly Killua didn't care at the date, and here is Gon to make him feel the day of the day...Wait that didnt make sense...Either way, wanna try reading? Read to know the weirdness of this fic X3short ONE-SHOT FOR HEARTs


_**Weird Valentine's Day**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** imahappyperson

~~_**Note:**_ GonKillua-PyroKura

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**Weird Valentine's Day**

* * *

"Killua~!" Blue eyes snapped from their deep thoughts, Killua jerked up his head immediately but froze in its current position when he met Gon's face facing him above his own. If he moved, you know what might have happened...

"What's wrong Killua? Are you still sleeping?" Gon's naivish persona never fails Killua to wake up.

"Ah well..." He creased both of his eyebrows gazing through Gon's black eyes,"It would be better if you remove your face that's already in front of me...I can't stand up!"

"Oh sorry!" Gon smiled as he moved away like he was told to.

It was really a cool day today, peaceful yet wonderful...For today is Valentine's Day yet both of them didn't even bother to get worried about silly thoughts like not having to receive chocolates on the said occasion.

They we facing a stream, and sitting on a fresh green grass, landscape hill style, with the upper road which is currently empty.

"Looks like everyone is busy today." Gon said. Killua didn't turn to face him, just gave him a cool reply, "Well its Valentine's Day today... All of them are busy having their valentine fun," said the white haired kid and laid down once again on the green grass.

Gon silently observed the resting figure of his friend that seem didn't seem to have a care in the world when Killua was supposed to be jumping for joy because of the said of Killua's good looks, he would most definitely receive a lot of chocolates today which he eagerly anticipates over every year.

But no, today was just way weird. Why does Killua seem gloomy?

As silence passed by, like the silent rhythm of the blue stream, the black haired boy's eyes followed the gentle water of the flowing stream leading him to notice two kids, about their age, walking on the upper road,their positions-reflected to the surface of the water. "Hm?" Gon blinked, Killua noticed the other's boy's reaction,though he stayed put from where he is.

Gon kept watching the two kids just like them. He noticed that the taller blonde kid seemed older than the shorter brown-haired one. The former was so noisy, blabbering a lot of things whereas the latter just kept listening to his companion's stories with a smile.

Not until.

"Ah-"

The brown haired kid had tripped into the soft soil crack that Gon had noticed earlier. He ran up to catch the falling boy.

"Watch out!"

Both Killua and the blonde-haired kid got startled with the scene slowly playing before them.

The blonde haired screamed in horror, "Pyro!"

CRASH!

"Gon are you alright?!" , asked Killua as he knelt down over his friend, checking him for then noticed that Gon was hugging a figure by his side.

"Yeah I'm alright, but more importantly..." Before Gon could even finish his sentence, the blonde-haired kid unceremoniously freaked out breaking the peaceful silence the place was naturally emitting.

"Pyro! How is Pyro?!" Little Kurapika asked with his whole body and voice trembling. Gon got up and smiled, trying to ease the other boy's tension. "Dont worry he is fine..."

"Ughh..Kurapika I'm so sorry..." Pyro said trying to stand up, the same time the Kuruta rushed to help his friend.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Kurapika exclaimed but he frowned, "Are you hurt or got injured somewhere?"

The kid named Pyro turned his head sideways, "No. I'm fine Kurapika...More importantly-"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY AT LEAST THANK HIM!" Killua pointed to Gon which Pyro and Kurapikahad forgotten about.

Pyro turned to face Gon helping him to stand, "Thanks for saving me, are you alright?" Gon took Pyro's hand and stood up. "Yeah am alright!"

"What's your problem?!" Kurapika's voice alerted Gon and Pyro, finding Killua and the said blonde to be in an unsettling manner.

Killua pointed on the Little Kuruta-but bigger than him, "That's my line! What is your problem?!"

Kurapika gaped in bewilderment and pointed too, "Your're the one who got angry first so I'm the one to ask that!"

"Why didn't you thank Gon first?!" Killua asked. Kurapika then looked over to a certain black-haired boy.

"I was about to say 'thank you' when you glared at me!" Kurapika tried to explain but Killua was way too pissed off to listen, "Even so your at fault!" Killua stubbornly said."Why the hell it should be my fault you old kid?!" Kurapika retorted which got on the assasin's nerves. "What did you say? You called me Old?! HAH! Are you blind? This!" pointing at his own hair, "is silver! Not white! And it's natural!" Knowing what was the other kid was trying to imply, Kurapika smirked.

"Then, too bad for you, you'll get old soon..."

"What?!" Killua's jaw dropped but immediately gained composure and said, "You're pretty stupid for a girl..Ah yeah right girls are all stupid anyway...But your way stupider than the others!"

Kurapika gasped loudly, and his fist tightened into a ball. "The *uck?! Are you blind you old kid?! I AM A BOY!" Kurapika shouted angrily, embarrassed about being mistaken as a girl.

Killua was dumbstruck. "You're a boy?!" Killua asked again, unable to believe the thought of it.  
Kurapika twitched from it and crossed his arms, "Why yes indeed I am Old geezer..."

"How many times do i have to tell you, I am not old and my hair is silver!"

The two kept on bickering when...

"Ano..." Gon scratching his temple, "You guys are getting along neh...?"

Both Kurapika and Killua blushed, "WE'RE FREAKIN' NOT!"

Pyro and Gon both sighed in defeat Pyro turned his head to face Gon bowing,"Im so sorry about Kurapika... That's just his usual self but he means no harm..."

"Oh so his name is Kurapika? And no, its Killua's fault so don't worry..." Gon then shook hands with Pyro.

On the side, Killua was about to brush his hot head when Kurapika suddenly burst out laughing from what they've heard.

"Why am I at fault? And how come you see this kid as a boy not a girl?!" Killua said in his mind. He then found a pair of the blonde's eyes set on him with pure mockery. "Damn it I'm gonna kill you..."

Kurapika then smiled and bowed at Killua, which was an unexpected gesture, "I apologize...Killua-san..."

Dumbfounded once again, with flush on his face, Killua replied,"N-nah, forget it...! I-Im at fault..." Kurapika blinked.

"Sorry..." Killua whispered, and Little Kurapika heard it. He then smiled, "Thanks then."

"Neh Kurapika-san!" Gon said raising his hands.

"Hm?" Looking at Gon.

"What are you and Pyro doing here?" Kurapika smiled widely and told Gon how he and Pyro wanted to travel the world.

"Uwha! What a coincidence! KIllua and I are also doing that too!"

"Really?!"

...While Kurapika and Gon chatted loudly, the other two was being quiet.

"Killua-san..." Pyro said, breaking the ice, and Killua answered with the same as Kurapika's "hm?".

"Being free is nice neh?"

Killua then took a look at Kurapika then to Gon. With a nod and a small smile, Killua replied loud enough for only Pyro to hear."Yeah..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a faraway familiar voice called out to him breaking his reverie.

"Killua~!"

Opening his blue eyes, with a state of pure confusion and wonder obvious on his face. "Eh? Just now..dont tell that was..."

"What's wrong Killua? Are you still sleeping?" Gon asked, Killua felt like it was déjà vu of some sorts.

"Nothing...so..it was really a dream, but...why is..."

"Gee Killua are you still-"

"I'm awake,ok"

Gon pouted for a second then remembered something important. "Ah…right! Killua!"

Turning his head to Gon...A Chocolate box was being shoved to his face.

A blank stare was Killua's only form of response, so Gon continued.

"Happy Valentine's Day Killua! I'm so glad that we met and became friends!" Gon said with a wide smile.

Smiling back, Killua said... "No Gon..that's my line..and yeah,me too..."

Gon pointed up on the upper road and grabbed Killua's hand. "Let's go Killua!"

With a nod, they walked towards the certain path.

Whatever that dream was...it was indeed whimsical and weird...

KIllua: Gon by the way...Choco Valentine's means you love the person...=.=

Gon: well i do love you,Killua! :D

Killua: EH?! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT?! OAO

Gon: ^w^ hm?

* * *

_**Gon's thought of love was "friendly love" but on Killua's part...it was 'more than love'...Of course! It's a Choco Valentine DUHH!**_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Very weird fic neh? I got the Kurapika and KIllua fighting from a picture on FB XDDD**

**Anyway the fic didnt make sense indeed...but hope you like...Happie Hearts day minna! Review?**


End file.
